Out of Place - The Beginning
by Vashtari
Summary: A Skyrim series. Full time artist Kiara Nightingale. No relation to Nocturnals. Stumbles literally into the world of Nirn; Skyrim, specifically. Her geekiness & wits help her survive. No shipping/pairings. Ralof appears most frequently at first. 03/07/2013 - I have renamed this "The Beginning" since this will only cover how things began.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Place**

_A Skyrim Fanfic Series_

Chapter 1 (Created Feb 9, 2012)

See my profile for all updates. Review if you want to see more. Knowing the acceptance of my story is key in me wanting to add more.

_Tags: Skyrim, Teleportation, The Elder Scrolls,__ Hiking, Caves, Fantasy, Adventure_

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Fredas, 20th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201_

_(November 19th, 2011)_

It was early June. The 6th, I think. At the time I'm writing this, the date is a bit fuzzy. I wish I would have started writing down my accounts early on, but considering the circumstances, I didn't really have any way to do so.

Anyway. I was staring out the window of my new bedroom. The sun was high in the sky, so it was sometime just after 12, maybe 2-ish. I wasn't used to living on my own. I somehow managed to find a small house in the country area. It isn't that easy to find the perfect small house, fit for one person, out in the country. I'm just not fond of living in the city with an apartment complex. For a single woman, it just isn't smart. Call me traditional, but I'd sooner have a man around, even if I'm fairly capable. Sure, I know how to shoot a gun pretty well, but what happens if some intruder has one? But I'm working on it. I have just started classes in Taekwondo (that's taeh kwohn doh, I hate it when people say it like "tie." My Korean friends would be so displeased to hear it wrong.) Ugh, me and my tangents. Simply put, I just like being alone, in a quiet, safe area. I like the country.

I also like all the nature I have around me now. I have a good yard, and there's basically a nature trail near by. I've also heard there's a cave just a small drive away. No one's mentioned bears, so I want to go check it out. There's always something peaceful about walking alone in nature. It's refreshing to get away from the business of life and just walk, listening to a soft breeze blowing through the trees, hearing birds chirp, and a flowing creek.

Sometimes I think I'm more at home without technology. Don't get me wrong, I like connecting online, playing games, and watching movies. Technology can be amazing. But I find myself daydreaming about life in the medieval times. Or how life would be if it was just like a fantasy story. Though, as amazing as it sounds to fight dragons, swear fealty to a king, or fry my enemies with magic, I realize that living in such a way could be difficult. I couldn't call for back up. I couldn't pause it to go get a drink. If life was like a fantasy story, I don't know how I'd survive. Who said I'd be the hero?

So here I was, standing at the window to my new place, realizing that as crazy as the life in a fantasy story would be, somehow it sounded easier to fight a dragon than learn how to support myself on a low income with the future looming overhead. Here I was, not too far from 30, single, an artist just getting by. What good was an artist who worked for people who thought pumping out t-shirt designs was as easy as printing out pictures?

I sighed and went to my closet. I got out my hiking gear and pulled out everything I needed. I changed into my favorite clothes for this. I had well-kept yet well-worn hiking shoes. Instead of shorts, I liked to wear light clothes that covered my legs and arms. While it might be warmer to wear, it kept bugs off of me. In spite of not wearing sweet perfumed lotion, bugs loved me. It was better to be safe and not allow ticks easy access. I put my hair up in an easy braided bun and secured it with a resin bohn hair fork. I made sure all of my gear in my backpack was set. I grabbed a few apples, tucked them in the side pocket of my bag, and headed out.

~0~0~

I found a good place to park and started walking down towards the trail. The place with the cave was just outside of the local park with a nature trail. It wasn't part of the park, but apparently it still got frequent visits. No one was really sure who owned it, and I didn't really care. Thankfully there were some decent (yet smelly) outhouses to use, so I was fine with that. I just didn't want to dig a hole like some animals do. Just... ew.

I set off on my own trail to explore, trying to keep in mind where I was coming from so that I could get back easy. I have photographic memory and I think in pictures. It's easy for me to remember what I see, so I don't get lost that easily. I was glad I picked this time to go. The sun made the forest area look so magical. It felt as if it was untouched by time. The forest had a warm, earthy smell, the kind that's refreshing to breath in. I know, you might be thinking, 'Duh, it's nature, stupid.' It's hard to explain. I guess you'd have had to be there. For once, I felt free. I felt stress free. I felt at home.

As I walked I started to notice a more rocks and large boulders spotting the ground. They became more frequent. I supposed that I was near the cave, and sure enough, I came across it. Some geeky part of me felt giddy. A cave. A real cave! Call me silly, but it was pretty exciting. I had never been near a cave before. I felt rather daring, so I entered the cave.

~0~0~

It felt like an adventure. As I entered the cave I noticed Celtic-looking marks on the walls. I pulled out my small light stick to get a better view. Some looked like Triskeles, others looked more Norse or Scandinavian. Then again, there were actually "Keltic" themes in ancient Nordic culture, since that's where the Anglo-Saxons came from, which lead to parts of the UK being settled. Oh, shut up, brain. The girl who knew too much, right? I'm such a geek. Let's just say that there were some really cool Celtic/Nordic symbols on the cave walls. It seemed as if they told a story. Thing is, I hadn't heard of anyone mentioning these markings. I wonder why? Did they think kids just made them? Oh well.

The more I looked around, the more interesting things got. The very back cave wall seemed almost carved by man. There were two pillars of stones set up sort of symmetrically, and there seemed to be markings carved into the wall itself. Thankfully I had a lantern and switched that on, since the sun didn't reach in this far back. Then I noticed something odd. It seemed like one set of the markings glowed. I thought it was a reflection from the light I held, so I moved it. But... it still glowed. How is it doing that? Phosphorus? I came up very close to the markings. They almost seemed like words.

I brought my face very close to it to study it. As I reached out to touch it, the set of three "words" began to glow brightly, and I heard some whispering. Suddenly it began to reach out to me! I started to move back, and probably too fast. I tripped on a rock that I must have missed out on noting earlier. As I fell back, I saw the light from the markings literally reach out and felt as if I was being lifted. Suddenly everything went dark.

~0~


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Place**

_A Skyrim Fanfic Series_

Chapter 2 (Created Feb 9, 2012)

See my profile for all updates. Review if you want to see more. Knowing the acceptance of my story is key in me wanting to add more.

_Tags: Ralof, Teleportation, The Elder Scrolls, Skyrim, Nord, Riverwood, Wolves, Fighting, Fantasy, Adventure_

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Loredas, 21th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201_

_(November 20th, 2011)_

As I came to, I felt as if someone was shaking me awake. Did someone have an arm around me? Wait... what was going on here?

"Lass, are you all right?" I heard as I opened my eyes to find nothing but a blur. I reached up to rub my eyes with my right hand. "What's going on? Why is it so bright?" Wondering why I wasn't in the cave anymore, as my vision cleared, I noticed a man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes was looking at me with both confusion and worry. "I found you here, passed out. You look like ya hit'chyer head. I should get you to a mender."

He spoke with what sounded like a Swedish or Norwegian accent. I've talked to people from different countries, and I had this thing for learning cultures and languages. I guess for once it came in handy. But at the moment I was more concerned as to why I felt like I fell off a cliff and got lucky. I was tired, dizzy, and sore all over.

I groaned when I tried to sit up. "Woah, woah. Hold on there, gal. You don't look so good. Let me help, please." I winced and let him help me up. Slowly, of course. I carefully glanced at him. "I'm sorry, but where are you from. And where am I? Last I remember, I was in a cave with strange markings. I'm just-owww!" I winced again as I felt blood rush to my head. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I slowly shook my head. "No, I think I sat up too fast." He nodded - from what I could see - and went on to answer me. "You're not too far from Riverwood. I just happened to be passing by. I was heading to my sister's house, for a visit before I join the army."

I looked up in confusion. "Riverwood? But I was just down the road from Folk's Creek. I don't remember being near any river areas." The man tilted his head slightly. "I take it you're not from around here. Are you from Cyrodiil? Hammerfell? No, not Hammerfell. You're not dark enough. Are you Akaviri? Your eyes and hair have the look." I rubbed my neck, which was beginning to feel sore, and pushed up a sleeve to look for any bruising. "I'm part Asian, if that's what you're getting at. And what are these places you're mentioning? I've never heard of Cyro... deel? Or Hammerfell. Wait... What is the name of this state... or country, even? I don't even know your name, actually. I'm far too confused..."

The man looked at me with slight pity and concern. "Forgive me. My name is Ralof. The name of this land is Skyrim. The continent is Tamriel. Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, and Akavir are all different provinces within Tamriel." I looked down and furrowed my eyebrows. "Wait. Okay. This might seem like a very stupid, crazy question, but... am I on Earth?" Ralof gave me a soft smile and told me slowly, "We call this mortal realm Nirn. I take it you must be from somewhere much further than Akavir." I heaved a large sigh and dropped my head to my hands, which really smarted. "I'm from a completely different planet..." I took a few slow, deep breaths. "I'm not even sure you know what that means. But somehow, when I decided to explore a cave on a whim, I ended up being transported to this... Nirn. Please don't think I'm some crazy lady. It sounds like, as of right now, you're the only person who can help me."

I looked up at Ralof, who looked more than just bewildered. Or dumbfounded. I doubt there is any word for the expression on his face. "I... don't know what to say... A different world? Beyond all of Nirn? Beyond the Oblivion? It does sound strange. But I just escaped a real, live dragon. I thought those were just tales you tell a child to make him behave. But if a dragon can come from ancient stories to reality, I guess a woman can walk into a cave and exit into Skyrim. I... I'll do what I can to help. If you can walk well enough, I will ask my sister to help tend to your wounds. She knows how to keep things quiet."

I sighed with great relief. "Thank you so, so much. When I'm better I'll do what I can for work. I guess I'm just lucky we speak the same language. But please don't tell her this business about me being from another world. Just tell her I got mugged, and my money and good supplies were taken. I don't know how to explain my clothes, though. Clearly they're not from around here."

Ralof helped me up, and nodded as I spoke. "For someone with a head wound you're thinking pretty cleverly." I shrugged with a light chuckle that didn't hurt my head. I had a knack for thinking under pressure. "You're right, though. A mugging sounds more real than the whole "different world" story, obviously. We can work that out another time. For now, I have an extra shirt and trousers that will help you blend in. If anything, we can say your other clothes were ruined." I chuckled as he rummaged through his travel bag and handed me his extra clothes. "Well, this really adds to the mugging story. I barely know you and we're partners in crime." He laughed and nodded. With a grin he said, "If I'm going to be your partner, can I know you're name?" I blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Kiara Nightingale." I held out my hand, which he took and did the old-world gentleman's hand kiss. I stifled a chuckle, realizing this place was definitely not my Earth, much less America. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Kiara." He grinned as he looked up and released my hand. "I better let you change. I won't peek, I promise."

I grinned before turning my back to him to look for a tree or large rock to hide behind. I then furrowed my brow, wondering if his last remark would be the complete truth. I found a very old, decent sized tree and gingerly changed into the clothes he gave me. It took some work, mainly because I had to keep my head level, but I changed fairly quickly in spite of the pain. I noticed I hit some small rocks when I fell, because I found a few scratches, welts and bruises along my back and my forearms. His clothes were a little baggy, but actually fit me decently. He wasn't short, but he wasn't too much taller. I wasn't sure if that meant I was taller than I realized, or if he was on the shorter side for men. He was pretty well-muscled, but I tried not to think of that. I was in pain. No time to think of attraction. Besides, I wasn't partial to blondes. No offense to blondes or anything. Who am I kidding, I'm writing in a journal. I doubt anyone would be offended- Back to the account.

I finished lacing the pants, checked my hiking boots to make sure they were covered by the overlap of the long pants' legs before I grabbed my old clothes, and rolled each one up to carefully fit them in my hiking bag. As I stepped out from behind the tree, Ralof must have seen my expression and chuckled. I was actually considering the fact that I wasn't in a cave like one I had entered. "I know, I know, it is rather baggy; but keep in mind that these are men's clothes." He smirked and said, "You don't look half bad in them, though." I smirked and replied, "That means I don't look half good in them either. Anyway, I just realized that I'm not in a cave. When I crossed over, I had just entered a cave. Is there one near by?" After pausing before remarking on my 'half good' comment, he nodded and pointed behind himself and to the left. "Actually, there is a cave not far from here. If you passed out, you must have walked for a little while." I shook my head and swung the bag on over my shoulder. "It wouldn't make sense. I blacked out while in the cave. I felt as if I was lifted in mid air. Maybe this magic tossed me 'out' of the cave and near an area very similar to my own."

Once again, Ralof had a very surprised look on his face. "Well, well! Someone must be educated. And with a bump on the head!" He shook his head, clearly amused. Good for him; I wish I could say the same. He continued. "But.. It does make sense... perhaps this magic is not perfected. Or perhaps whoever created the spell did not want anyone smacking into the back of a cave!" Before I could reply, there was a sudden distant roar in the background. "At any rate, we should get out of here. I believe that dragon could be ready to attack another village closer to home!" I shuttered, then said, "I suppose we should head in the direction of your sister's house. And find a way to make some money." He gave me this concerned look. "I know, I know! I need to recover a bit before I worry about working. But don't worry; I'm a strong woman." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, I know what you're thinking. I am stubborn." He grinned and kept that eyebrow up. I could tell he wanted to laugh. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes! I am a woman who admits to being stubborn. But hey, it's kept me alive so far." Ralof simply shook his head, chuckled, and sighed. "I hardly know you, woman, but it sounds like even the gods couldn't keep you from charging ahead when you wished." I laughed, carefully, since my head was pounding. "You got that right," I said, then I winced and sighed heavily while I looked around at the ground. "Before we go, I need a good walking stick. Otherwise this walk could take much longer." He nodded, and we set to searching for one. We then set out to his sister's hometown, Riverwood.

As we walked in companionable silence, I did some thinking. Here I was in a completely different world in the blink of an eye. Well... in my case that had to be one long, painful blink. It cost me a bump on the head and bruises all over. And with this talk of dragons, it sounds like I'd have to learn to fight, not simply run away from these dragons. I could bet my life that there were plenty, some fairly easy while others more powerful. There were probably many creatures I'd never run into before. I began to wonder what else was out there. I even wondered if all of the plants and animals were the same. Did they have plumbing? And dear god-gods, what how would I deal with all that feminine stuff? I'm a woman; I need to shave important areas, but I refused to use a men's razor. I could cut an important artery, for all I knew. I guess I had to learn some smithing, some woodworking, and become an inventor in a new world, basically. Let's just say I had a lot to learn on my own. For now I needed to think up various excuses for not knowing basic things that females needed to learn in the medieval times, from sewing new stitches to more advanced cooking. I knew how to make stews and soups, and cook riced (of course), but you try killing and gutting an animal. All I can say is 'not fun.' I heaved another sigh. I was not looking forward to what laid ahead of me.

~0~


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Place**

_A Skyrim Fanfic Series_

Chapter 3 (April 9, 2012)

See my profile for all updates. Review if you want to see more. Knowing the acceptance of my story is key in me wanting to add more.

_Tags: Ralof, Teleportation, The Elder Scrolls, Skyrim, Gerdur, Hod, Nord, Riverwood, Wolves, Fantasy, Adventure_

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Sundas, 22nd of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201_

_(November 21th, 2011)_

As we walked, Ralof pointed out various places he knew. Some where places he enjoyed as a child. Others were natural areas, such as where he learned to hunt or fish. He mentioned that while his mother would get so annoyed with him always running off, he couldn't help that exploration was in his blood. He had always dreamed of being an adventurer, but admitted that the real deal was nothing like his daydreams.

It was about mid-afternoon when we started walking toward a bend in the path. Just off the path there was this group of three stones. They looked like the tips of bullets, only in the form of massive stones, but had a whole that went through the very tip. The holes had metal rings wedged into them. It looked almost like a hole you would hew out in an arrowhead to become a necklace. But obviously you couldn't wear these. Ralof started walking towards them and motioned for me to join him. "I won't ask an obvious question..." I trailed off and he chuckled. Yes, I know. We're all doing a lot of chuckling. I can't think of another word. Sue me. He pointed a each stone and explained them to me. "These are simply called Standing Stones. The name isn't creative, but that's what they're called. Each stone has the power of the gods the constellations represent." Oh good, they use the term 'constellation.' I won't be totally lost here. I cocked my head slightly as I looked at each one. He motioned at them again. "Go ahead, choose one and touch it. Each time you touch one of these stones, the new power will replace the previous one. These three are the main stones for all the walks of life in Skyrim. I prefer the Warrior, being a Nord of course. But there is the Mage and the Thief also." He's a Nord. Interesting. I will go ahead and assume the culture is very Scandinavian.

Now, before I continue, I have to say this. All my life I have loved both magic and women warriors. I was a big time Raistlin fan though, so some part of my heart tugged me towards the mage stone. Yet, as a young girl with the idea of swordplay in her head and heart, I was inspired by the strength and courage of Xena, the Warrior Princess. I know, I know. If you're someone from my world and reading this, you're probably laughing. No, I refuse to do the Xena yell. Well, it's really a middle-eastern yell of excitement, but no one would really know that. I heard a belly dancer do it on TV several times (don't ask). I'd also heard it by several men on some history/culture movie thing we had to watch in class. So, why Lucy Lawless had to do a middle eastern yell and incorrectly throw a chakram/quoit like a boomerang, I'll never know. But I digress. In the end, I knew it would be easier for me to pick up being a Warrior now and worry about magic later. I wasn't even sure if I could do magic yet. But I digress.

I carefully reached out and touched the Warrior stone. As soon as I touched it, the whole thing began to glow with a bright, white light. I stepped back a little, startled, as a beam shot up into the sky, never ending. Just as suddenly, the light faded. I looked down at my hands, not feeling any different. "So... what happens now? I don't feel anything." Ralof smiled and nodded in understanding. "I wondered the same thing also. You will find that learning any fighting skill or weapon will come faster." I nodded and dropped my hands.

As he turned back to the path, he stretched his hand out in a gesture for me to join him, then patted my shoulder, as friends do. We headed back to the path to continue our way. "Well, I do plan on learning to fight. In my world, no one learns the sword for real fighting. We have more... advanced weapons. Unless learning a martial art or learning swordplay as a sport, it isn't very common. Archery itself is more of a sport, or for hunting as a sport. And when I say sport, I simply mean competitions held for money and fame. Even then it all costs money. I couldn't simply go to a friend who knows a skill and learn. Typically, if it takes time, it takes money."

He shrugged and nodded. "It is a shame, though. I would hate to see the day a sword becomes rusty!" I smiled and shook my head. "I only wish I had a sword that could become rusty. I know they aren't simply for play, however, even in my world, I had always wished for a real, working sword. This kind of world is a place many people only dream of. They enjoy the idea of a life where everything seems simple, where hard work and skill are the pride of a person's livelihood. It's all hard work, but everyone earns their share this way." I looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I don't meant to just go on and on about what you have every day, but with all these advances we have in my world, there are so many things that get overlooked or taken for granted. I may miss many things there, but I know that whenever I do go back home, I will miss many things here as well." He looked at me thoughtfully. "I never looked at my world this way. I simply think of everything I need to do. I think of the army, the rebellion, and wanting to make a name for myself." He gave a thoughtful chuckle. "I guess I take my own life and country for granted also."

~0~0~

As we continued on to Riverwood, we passed by these Barrows, a type of burial grounds for the rich and famous (I guess), some place that used to give Ralof nightmares. I think he called it Bleak Falls Barrow. Nothing like your typical haunted graveyard to give the locals a scare, right? I also apologize for the obligatory Good Charlotte reference. I couldn't help myself. But yeah. Haunted places. It had me wondering what else was real. If I could travel to another solar system, I guess ghosts, goblins, and zombies were real too. Does that mean all the rules from Supernatural apply here as well? Like werewolves and most "supers" being weak to silver, and if vampires existed, how do you kill them? More questions that will be answered later, I was sure. I blinked hard and kept on listening to Ralof. I couldn't be rude. I was wearing his clothes and all, which I admit made me feel slightly uncomfortable. A girl just doesn't wear any guy's shirt or jacket unless they were dating. And in spite of that, he was my only tie to this alien world. The more he talked, the more I'd learn about the history and culture here.

I noticed we passed some road signs, those cliche wooden arrows (they do exist) and turned in the direction of the one that pointed towards Riverwood. Apparently it was closer than I thought. We needed to cross a bridge first. It was large and made of stones. I was pretty surprised, since I'm always used to cement or steel. I wondered just how masonry worked. Before I could continue to ponder this, I hear some canine growling that had me worried. I couldn't fight and I felt like crap. Ralof unsheathed his sword and tossed me a dagger, which I caught surprisingly well. "Take this and aim low!" There were three wolves and he was taking on two. Okay, so fighting was his forte. I turned to the wolf trying to nip at my ankles. I tossed down my bag and crouched low, holding the dagger with the blade pointed down. I slashed back and forth and it backed away slightly, then lunged at me. Trying to remember what I'd seen in all the movies and games I played, I crouched even lower, looking at its throat and underbelly. I took a deep breath and braced myself - head still pounding- and slashed as hard as I could at the wolf's throat. It whined and fell over. It wasn't quite dead yet, so I realized I was still too weak to really do much. I took a deep breath, went over to it's limp body and stabbed the throat from its right side. It made a quick whine noise, and I cringed at how it felt to stab any living thing. I didn't want to kill it, but it seemed pretty fierce. You can't really talk an angry animal down. I pulled the dagger out and wiped it on the grass.

Ralof came up behind me, clapping; I turned around, startled. "Not bad for a beat-up novice. The Warrior's Stone seemed to do the trick." I shrugged and handed him his dagger back, after ensuring it was clean. I felt something tickle on my forhead and scratched. When I looked down, I realized I had wolf blood on me. Part of me wanted to blanch, but I kept a straight face. I think. "Well, I guess I need to clean this off. I don't want to walk into a town in broad daylight with blood on me. It might look suspicious." We both laughed a bit, and he handed me a cloth. The river was nearby, so we walked over to the bank and we both cleaned up. Apparently you can get blood on you while fighting and not realize it. As we headed to the back to the bridge, he gave me a concerned look and said, "You didn't like killing the wolf, did you?" I nodded. "I know I had no choice. I just hate the idea of killing any living creature. It may not mind a bug, but I admire animals like wolves. I'm not a wimp; I just hate senseless killing. Granted, we all need to eat, and killing is necessary for survival, but if I can help it, I don't want to." He nodded, looking a bit somber. "That is a noble thing to desire. I love a good fight, but I never like to kill. If we had a choice in this war, I wouldn't kill at all. Though it seems that these Imperials don't care. They run into camps, swords drawn and swinging at every man who breathes." His face looked so fierce that I remained silent. I let the subject drop, since we were headed through the gates. I noticed only a couple guards at the entrance, high up on what I guess would pass for a small rampart. I don't know what you'd call it. I may be a historical fantasy buff, but some things I just never read up on.

Ralof had explained to me earlier that this place was considered a small outpost for the Imperials. It was indeed a small area. His sister and brother-in-law owned the lumbermill, and there was a blacksmith, inn, and trade store. "Gerdur's house is just up here on the left," he said as we crossed a small wooden walkway that bridged the main land area to the small island-like area where the lumbermill itself was located. I noticed the area where the logs were chopped in half and sent to float down the river, giving the town it's name. This was a river wood would float down. Riverwood. Huzzah for smarts and all that jazz. I saw a man up on the lumber platform. A big man moving big logs. Walking towards us was a slender, older woman with bright blue eyes and what I supposed to be rather common blonde hair that reached her shoulders. I already felt too exotic for this place." She almost ran up to Ralof when she recognized him, but held herself back. "Ralof! It is so good to see you." She glanced at me, "I suppose this is a friend of yours? You two had better follow me." She motioned for us to follow her. I already guess she wanted us to head towards the back, since Ralof was in this rebellion. My gut told me that I didn't want to be on anyone's bad side. Ralof seemed good enough, and for now I was guessing the rebellion might be a good thing. But it was too early to tell. Either way, for now, I was going to be friendly with the rebels. Ralof helped me, a total stranger, and believed my story. I had no beef with anyone else.

We stopped near a stump that was used as a chopping block for firewood. I stayed just a step back from Ralof to respect the distance between family and let them talk. Gerdur, I naturally deducted, heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit. "I was so worried when I heard you were captured. How is everyone? Is Ulfric all right?" Ralof held his hands out, motioning for her to calm down. "He is fine, though I don't know where he is. He must have escaped during the dragon attack." Gerdur's eyes were suddenly as big as golf balls. "What? A dragon! How can this be?" He shook his head and chuckled softly. "I am just as shocked as you are, dear sister. But a dragon really did come and attacked Helgen just before anyone else could be executed. I escaped with the others." Gerdur motioned to me. "What about your friend here? Is she one of those who escaped. I looked at the ground and felt tense, knowing the next bit would be a lie. "I found her as I was making my way here. She was just off the road. She was a mess when I found her. Robbed and beaten, but they must have only taken her money. Headed towards Whiterun, but now..." I nodded and sighed. "I was hoping to head to the city to start a new life. I saved up a good deal. I thought I hid it well, but as I was knocked out they probably searched everywhere." I faked a slight blush, to help her catch my meaning. She nodded in understanding. "Well, when you have recovered, you can work for me and my husband Hod. We could use another person to chop wood, and I wouldn't mind the extra help around here or the house. Later you can try to find work with some of the others around here. It is a small place but it's quiet and friendly." I nodded and smile. "I hate to impose, but thank you for being willing to help." If there was one thing I was taught well, it was showing respect and having impecable manners. I might go into that more later. Gerdur smiled warmly, "It's no problem at all. You seem decent enough. First, let's get you some real clothes. I believe I have something that will fit you." She started walking, and I followed her. Ralof waved me on with a knowing smile (she's a take-charge kind of gal), and I gave a slight wave back. Just then, a young boy ran up to him and started chatting very excitedly. I grinned slightly and continued on with Gerdur.

~0~0~

We entered Gerdur's and Hod's house, which was on the other side of the wooden bridge/walkway. In fact, it was a straight shot across the path, towards the edge. I noticed a pathway that lead behind their house and more towards a mountain. I hoped that there weren't many wolves that came around. We entered the house, and I closed the door behind me. I had to smile as I looked around. I'd only seen this type of house in movies. There was a fireplace going - I love fireplaces - and I noticed herbs hung to dry from the ceiling, just above the mantle. There were a couple bookshelves, scattered with books, a wooden table with benches, and a bed in one corner. I noticed another room which I assumed was a guest room. Near the kitchen there was a door, which I supposed lead to either another room or a cellar. She walked over to a chest at the foot of the bed, and began rummaging through it. "Ah!" She exclaimed as she found the clothes she was looking for. "These should do just fine. I only have two sets of clothes for now, with some undergarments. Here is also a pair of boots and a few extra stockings. When I pay you, you can visit the Trader. Lucan will probably have some extra clothes in his shop. I'm sure Ralof will show you around when you're more well and settled." She pointed to the other room. "You can change and sleep in there. It's small but it'll be better than trying to rent a room at the inn. I'm not sure what you'll be paying with anyway!" We both laughed as I headed to go change.

Once again I gingerly undressed and carefully put on the clothes. I had to call upon my random readings of historical undergarments to put them on. I remembered that loin cloths were simply wrapped around the... well the loin area. I also remembered the Roman subligar, which was much like our briefs today, though I supposed only warriors wore those. I then held up the other leather piece. It wasn't a corset, like I expected. The dress Gerdur gave me did have a leather bodice to go with it, but I supposed this was more like a strapless bikini top, only it covered more. I assumed it was like the Roman's Strophium. I then donned the dress and laced down the bodice, inwardly laughing at how all underwear covers more than the modern bikini, while making sure I went from top to bottom so I wouldn't look like a medieval hooker. How a woman laces her bodice advertises how prude she is.

I heard a knock at the door as I was finished putting on my stockings and ankle boots. "I'm finished," I called out as I opened the door. Gerdur came in and smiled, holding a pitcher of water, a bowl and a towel. "I guessed that you would want to freshen up more and tend to any wounds you have." Since my wounds were basically on my head, I didn't feel so bad about being dressed. "I think all of my wounds are just from where I knocked my head on a rock or two." My hand instantly went to the back of my head as I talked, but I quickly brought my hand away from it, remembering the pain. "I think I only have one knot, but I can't see it of course." She stood behind me to look, and felt around my scalp carefully. "Yes, I can feel that one knot, but I don't notice any signs of bleeding now. I do feel where it's dried though, so you may want to wash your hair. Let me go find some soap." Thankfully, I happened to shampoo with organic shampoo. Yes, in modern times I do shampoo with handmade soap. I partly spoil myself, but mostly do it because I got tired of hearing my hair crunch. I have long, waist length hair, which I took down from my braided bun. When Gerdur returned, she exclaimed at my hair. I tried to hide a big smile. I was proud of my hair. "Oh my, your hair is so beautiful!" I blushed, in spite of my hair pride. Attention does that to me. "Oh, now you're making me blush!" I exclaimed in a joking way. "Now, don't be so modest. I would give anything for a head of hair like this. Which reminds me... where does your family hail from? Clearly you aren't a Nord woman."

I chuckled and shrugged, carefully spinning a believable story based on my limited knowledge. "I had heard stories that my family originally was Akaviri, but I grew up closer to Skyrim." Gerdur looked thoughtful and said, "I always heard that all the humans in Akavir were eaten by the serpent people." I tried to keep my face and manner calm and went with it. "I heard that too, but it's hard to understand how my family looks so different." I chuckled and shrugged, looking as if I was very used to the mystery. "I simply stopped thinking about it. Life has many mysteries!" She nodded, and began working on the poultice that she kept starting and stopping. I guessed that I was distracting.

I continued as I watched her. "We moved to Skyrim when I was young, but we were on a small farm, only growing what we needed. I regret that I didn't learn as much as I wanted in terms of what most women learn. My head was always in the clouds, and I sold my drawings and paintings when we went to the market." She smiled and happily exclaimed in surprise. "Oh! An artist! I am sure many would love to see what you create. I don't know if anyone has paint here... " I held up my hand. "No need to worry. In time I can create my own from eggs." While this was true, I had only been working with egg tempura for a short time. I finally learned to master creating it. The catch is once it's mixed, it needs to be used immediately. No storing.

Gerdur raised here eyebrows. "My, for a farm girl you sure seem to know a lot." I chuckled. "Oh, I love to read and learn what I can. I have learned more in my travels. When I was able, I left the farm to travel, study, and sell my art. I still visit my family when I head back in that direction. Though I thought that by moving to Whiterun for awhile I could settle and learn other trades. I found some small interest in smithing gold and silver necklaces and rings. I tried it a little in one town with a nice, elderly man who became close to me... I was forced to move on so that I could keep selling, however." She nodded and smiled. "Ahh, I see the reason for saving your money, then. Gold and silver sure aren't cheap!" I nodded in agreement, completely happy that I had taken a few courses in metal smithing. I had only worked with more impure silver and gold, though. She took a deep breath. "Well! I suppose I should stop yapping and help you with that hair!"

Together we managed to carefully wash my hair and rinse out the dried blood around my head wound. It wasn't big, but it did sting and started to bleed a little as it became wet. It was a tedious process. The soap she had was fatty enough for me to not ask if there was any vegetable oil around. I do odd things like put olive or grapeseed oil in my hair. But I won't go into boring, girly details like that. Let's just establish right now that I know a number of odd home remedies that actually work. There. She also added small dabs of the poultice but didn't bandage my head. I figured it was too small to need a whole linen wrap.

"Well, all done! If you want, you can sit by the fire to help your hair dry. That is, if you don't mind helping me peel vegetables for our supper." I smiled warmly while wringing my hair out. "Of course! You've helped me so much already. It's the least I can do to earn my keep. Besides, I grew up being taught that the guest should always offer to help. If you didn't ask, I would have asked you what you needed." I wasn't lying about that. Whenever we were over at a friends house, my mom would always offer to help, even if people said no. In cases they did say no, she still ended up somehow helping with dishes or cleaning up after a meal that we were invited to. It's the Asian thing to do. It's too bad I couldn't discuss the Asian culture here. It would help explain many things about me. For now I would just have to rely on "family hearsay." It's a good thing the average person believed most of what they heard in any medieval time period.

~0~0~

I found myself doing quite the domestic chore- helping another woman peel vegetables for supper. I've always enjoyed cooking, but it had been ages since I helped another woman in the kitchen. Normally I'd help my mom cook. But it had been years since she died, and months since I'd been at a friends house. I had only lived in my new house for a few months, and I didn't live near my old friends. The "dad" thing was complicated. As I went down memory lane, Ralof and the man I saw earlier, I guessed to be Hod, came through the door. As the door slammed shut, Ralof laughed and nodded towards me. "I see she has you working already!" I smiled and replied, "She's already clothed me and helped me with the nice little wound I'm sporting, so I think I can peel a few vegetables in return." I watched Hod as he made his way towards the mystery door, which turned out to lead to steps. Probably towards the cellar after all.

Ralof walked behind me and took a lock of my damp hair. "I had no idea your hair was so long!" I had thought all women would have their hair in buns, but Gerdur only had loose, shoulder-length hair. I guess they preferred more manageable lengths. Meanwhile I tried not to think about Ralof playing with my hair. I felt my pulse speed up slightly, but I tried to stay focused. Especially with a knife in my hands while peeling food. After what I could have sworn was a slight stroke to my hair (I bet that knot on my head was getting to me) he left from behind me and pulled up a chair next to me. "How is that bump on your head now? You're looking better." I smiled as I worked. "I think having some fresh clothes I can fit into, and being more clean, did wonders. But I'm sitting down, so I don't feel the pain so much."

He nodded as he watched me finish up what I was peeling. He helped me set all of the vegetables in their respective baskets. I noticed him hesitate slightly before he began. "Would you like me to show you around town? When you feel ready, of course." I paused, then looked up at him. I tried not to look as nervous as I suddenly felt. Seriously, what was going on with me all of a sudden? "I don't feel stable enough to go around meeting new people, but some fresh air would be nice." He grinned and helped me stand up. We set the vegetables where Gerdur was preparing to cook. "I'm going to show Kiara around the lumbermill. We'll be back in time for supper," he said as we made our way to the door. Gerdur gave me this knowing look that made me feel like she was a mother watching her son take his crush out for a "walk." I could have sworn I saw Hod wink as Ralof waved. I slightly hurried out the door, hiding the look I gave the sky.

Oh, great.

~0~


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of Place**

_A Skyrim Fanfic Series_

_Please review to let me know your **kind** thoughts. If I find your comments friendly, I just might return the favor. _

Chapter 4 (April 13th, 2012)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Mondas, 23th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201_

_(November 22nd, 2011)_

We walked the now familiar path from Hod and Gerdur's house to the lumber mill, with him to my right. This time I noticed the cow and a chicken fenced in their back yard. I think it was a cow, anyway. It was more furry, so maybe it was a buffalo. Or was it an ox? I shrugged to myself and simply followed his lead.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Ralof kept glancing at me. I guessed that since I was now wearing more "normal" clothes, he wasn't sure what to make of me. My hair was almost dry now, in case you were worried I'd be walking around with wet hair. While indoors, my hair seems black, but in the sun it gets a reddish tint. I always thought of it as dark chocolate. Did I mention that I was proud of my hair? Heh... fine, I'll shut up about it.

I heard Ralof take a deep breath, which snapped me out of my revere. I blinked, slightly startled, and wondered how long we had been walking until I noticed we hadn't gone too far.

"So uh... how are you really feeling right now? Has the shock settled?" He looked at me with his head turned towards me slightly, though he didn't make much eye contact.

I glanced around, my eyes darting side-to-side and at the sky. I took a deep breath myself, then let it out slowly. "Honestly? I can't tell if I'm perfectly fine or still in denial. I fully accept the fact that I am not home. But my nature isn't to lose my mind. I handle pressure very well. I simply react to survive, not to cower and hide. However, in the back of my mind, I'm constantly thinking of what happened and how to get home. I don't want to do that. I want to relax and consider this a holiday away from my stressful life." I gave a wry smile as I continued. "I won't lie... I'm not in a hurry to get back. My work as an artist is stressful, because instead of a patron, I work creating small but quick art for at least eight hours a day, officially. Unofficially I give them a free hour."

Ralof had a concerned and empathetic look on his face. I looked down at the ground, once again feeling embarrassed . Sometimes I feel as if I talk far too much. For some reason, I felt as if he should behave like I talked too much. Instead, Ralof nodded and laid a hand on my right shoulder. "The only thing I can tell you is to relax. I cannot imagine what you are going through, but I can tell you that you're safe here." He paused and smirked. "Minus the dragon, that is. So far this small village is quiet. Take time to let your wounds and body heal. We may not be very close friends right now, but I will do what I can to help."

Suddenly finding the ground very interesting, I blinked back the tears that threatened to show. I felt like reality was finally sinking in. I wasn't home. I had very few friends as it was, and those friends didn't come with me. I hadn't talked to them recently, either. The stress at work was killing me, and when I got home, I just wanted to wind down and get some sleep. The bosses I had expected miracles from me, and we had a couple clients threatening to close their accounts. That wasn't my fault, however. Those accounts were in jeopardy before I got there. What didn't help was having them breathe down my neck and the younger boss acting like he was always constipated. I wanted to dose him with horse tranquilizers, sometimes.

While thinking of all the stress before I was whisked away to Fantasy Land, the one thing that really hit me the most was how willing Ralof was to help me. My story sounded insane, but he believed me. I suppose the more he saw me behave, the more he realized I definitely wasn't from this place. And perhaps he understood what it was like to travel to unknown places, never knowing what could happen next. Or maybe that's how life here turned out to be. Maybe this was a land where anything – good or bad – could happen.

I finally composed myself and looked up at him. I wasn't sure if more than a few minutes had passed. I took a shaky breath. "Ralof, thank you. For everything. At first I thought I would simply be lost, and need to fend for myself. However, you offered to have me follow you here. You could have just handed me water and left me. But you offered me clothes and asked your family to take me in. While I would do the same if the situation was reversed, I would have still been very wary. It isn't easy to trust a complete stranger." I gave a sad smile and chuckled. "I suppose I looked pretty helpless, though. But I was lucky you found me. I hardly trust anyone, though I feel I can trust you. For all I know, I owe you my life."

Ralof looked at me seriously. "It wasn't right to just leave you on the road. If the wrong person came upon you, who knows what they could have done. I instantly thought, 'What if that was my sister?' And with your strange clothes... I knew something had to be out of place."

He turned to face me, and took both of my shoulders in his hands. "I want you to know, right now, that I will do anything to help you. Anything. This is a troubling time for you right now. But you aren't alone. I will stay until you are well, then train you to fight. You will learn to use weapons, to the best of my abilities. Gerdur may not approve, but this is important. After that, if you choose to join me as I join the Stormcloaks, I would be honored." He smiled and squeeze my shoulders. "And who knows, maybe then you can repay me."

I smiled weakly, my gaze flicking between his face and the ground. "Thank you," I said. "You have no idea how much it means for me to know I have at least one good friend here. I am also grateful for your sister. I sure wouldn't be properly clothed without her!" He laughed softly along with me. He let my shoulders go, and we continued walking around the lumber mill.

With a quick glance at me, he smiled, along with giving me a small chuckle. I looked at him curiously, feeling as if he was about to make some sly joke again. "I'm afraid to ask... but what's going through your mind right now? "

He laughed a bit louder this time. "I was only thinking of the drastic change about you now. In men's clothes you looked like a poor beggar. But now... Well, I will say this. You don't look bad in these clothes. You look as a woman should."

He kept smiling, but looked more mischievous this time. Before I could ask what he meant, he continued to speak. "Now take note that I did not say 'half bad.' You look 'wholly' good like this. I believe this look suits you."

I smiled, rolling my eyes in sarcasm. "Well, thank you for such fine flattery, Mister Ralof."

Quickly changing the subject (or feebly attempting to), I went on. "Speaking of clothes, I will need to figure out what to do in order to buy more clothes, though. One dress enough will only go so far."

He smiled again and looked up at the sky and replied, "Don't worry yourself. I'm sure we'll think of something." Before I could protest, he held up his hand. "Listen. You need to get settled here. I believe you're forgetting that wound on your head again. You can pay me back later."

I bit my lip and made a face. "Okay, that's fine. But I won't forget, trust me." He grinned with the look of a small triumph on his face. "Just accept it for what it is, all right, lass?" I heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, siiirrr."

After that, we dropped the subject entirely. Ralof simply grinned, looking like the cat who ate the mouse. It looked like the sun was beginning to set, and I noticed two moons beginning to appear. One looked almost as bright as the white moon back home, but the craters and ridges were clearly different. The second looked like a dark red shape in the sky.

I stopped and pointed at the moons. "I really need to ask about these moons. Are there only two here?" Ralof looked slightly surprised, but lost the expression quickly. He walked closer to me, then nodded and pointed at each one as he named them. "The red one is called Masser, and the other is called Secunda. I am not sure about the meanings of the names, since I didn't really pay attention." He gave a small chuckle and shrugged. "I suppose I should have, now. I'll have to see if Gerdur has books about Nirn's astrology. If not, we'll need to find some books. I guess it would look odd if you didn't know the basic history of Nirn, or Skyrim for that matter!"

I grinned and nodded, taking a step to the side. Okay, you caught me. I noticed it felt like some mushy moment from a love story, and I didn't want to be standing next to a fairly attractive, Norse looking man staring at the sky, asking about the moons.

But back to the point. I agreed with Ralof, who was thinking more sharply about the situation."I was just thinking the same thing. I need to force-feed myself as much lore, history, and common culture practices. But rest assured, I am a fast learner," I said as I patted him on the shoulder.

He breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank Talos! The lass has a brilliant mind!" I blinked and looked at him. "As you say that, I find myself clueless."

He pretended to look hopeless. "Just when I had hope in you... Let me educate you on the god of the Nords. This is also one of the key reasons we are fighting for our freedom from the Imperials!" I nodded, allowing him to continue. He then explained to me the brief history of Talos and this current war going on, along with his small role in the history, just before I met him, including Ulfric's part in all of this.

~0~0~

I'm going to take a break from this almost-hopeless moment, that probably looks as if it's turning into some romantic walk near sunset. I'll assure you that it wasn't. I promise. I'm also not sitting here trying to convince myself that this was all innocent. I won't lie, though. As a woman I did find myself slightly attracted to him. However, I knew that I had more pressing issues at hand. And... I will be honest. My recent brush with "romance" had me too skeptical to believe I could handle a decent relationship. It seemed like all my relationships were destructive. So I will set your mind at ease. I was not looking for romance. Though, as luck would have it (or maybe it was Mara), I would find myself tangled in a slight web later on.

Now on to an important subject.

The first thing I should mention is that religiously, most of Nirn holds some form of pantheistic belief, regardless of the province. From what I know right now, all of Tamriel holds the same basic belief in at least the 8 Divines, while Skyrim holds to having 9 Divines, Talos being the human turned God. My guess is he's almost like a lucky human being granted Ambrosia by the Greek Gods. This culture truly was like the alien version of Scandinavia. I found many similarities to Norway, Sweden, and possibly others that I can't name right now. I can say that much of it felt very "Norse Keltic" in Skyrim. Maybe those markings I saw on the cave had something to do with it. But more on that another time.

At the moment the short story of the rebellion and impending war is what's important. From what I'd gathered in this conversation with Ralof, the Imperials were basically being controlled by the Thalmor, the government of the Altmeri, or High Elves. Do not confuse this with the Aldmer. Those folks are much earlier. He told me that they have golden skin and typically hair that looks just as golden, with very slanted eyes and pointed ears. I gave a small explanation of our own lore of Elves to him, which he found amusing.

He said that after the previous war, the Imperials were left weak, which allowed the Thalmor to take advantage of them and control them. Ulfric felt that Skyrim was for the Nords alone, with outsiders being completely unwelcomed. I voiced my concern, not being from Skyrim, and looking more as if I was from Akavir. He told me there was a chance I'd be welcomed if I didn't cause trouble and proved my worth as a warrior, as well as my allegiance. In the end, this rebellion sounded much like the war for Independence that America had, minus the elf racism. Better yet, it sounded like the time Japan invaded the Philippines, and later Spain doing the same. I suppose that, with my own knowledge of various countries fighting for freedom, I could appreciate this cause. I still had more digging to do, but for now I could see that he had a real desire to help his homeland, and I could relate. I had family in the military also. I almost enlisted, too. I suppose that I'd eventually have to enlist somewhere.

~0~0~

"I still feel the need to hurry and read as much as I can about Skyrim, and Tamriel itself," I said as we made our way back to Gerdur and Hod. Ralof chuckled, once again, and shook his head. "I swear, you're impossible. Just take things slowly! You'll be fine. Don't be in too much of a rush. I respect your desire to do things well, but if you rush into this, you'll end up very confused." I nodded and sighed. "I know, but it kills me not knowing if what I say or do sounds silly or suspicious."

He put his arm around me and held me close for a brief moment. While the gesture was meant to be friendly and calm me down, I felt myself get slightly nervous. He simply smiled at me in a calming manner and said, "You will be fine. I promise. Don't get ahead of yourself." He released me, then squeezed my shoulder. "Like I said before, just relax. I'm sure it can't be healthy for anyone to stress about anything this much. I'll help you learn what you need for the moment. Just look to me when we're around anyone. I'm sure Gerdur will be glad to teach an outsider local customs also."

I hadn't thought of that. I was new to Skyrim, and no one was sure how new I was. I did say I had only been in nearby provinces. "Oh, that reminds me. I spun a little story about my family claiming to be from Akavir, to your sister. So far she only believes I've been near Skyrim but never in it. I told her I was a traveling artist, learning what I could here and there."

He grinned and nodded approvingly. "The only issue is that you'll need to find some believable areas nearby that aren't similar to Cyrodill or Skyrim. Later we'll need to find out what you know and match it with a path that leads to Skyrim." I nodded, adding a sigh to my long history of sighs that day. "At least I met someone here who is good at planning also." He laughed softly. "I'll take that as a compliment!" I simply rolled my eyes.

As we neared the door, he stepped in front of me quickly to open it. My, a gentleman too. What ever will I do? Inwardly I smiled. One thing I could get used to was such kind behavior from men. I tried to keep in mind that not all men here would be this way. I was pretty sure that Tamriel had a wide variety of behavior, just like Earth.

~0~0~

As we entered the house again, Gerdur was just finishing setting the table. The place smelled wonderful. It smelled as if she cooked some chicken and ham, and I also noted some spices. Interwoven was the smell of mulled mead. Since I wasn't prone to drink, I supposed that I'd need to simply do what I could here. I wasn't sure how they prepared water here, or if they used well water instead of the river. No one drank mead or wine to get drunk unless they had several bottles at home; it was the pub you got drunk at easily. Stories of strong spirits came to mind. I just allowed myself to rest assured that I'd be fine.

With the sound of the door closing, Gerdur looked up as we entered. Hod was sitting near the fire with a book and a pipe. I seriously hoped the book wasn't about Akavir. If Gerdur said something to Hod, for all I knew he would be trying to read about the place. I needed to do some heavy research on it. Historians all had their own opinions, so perhaps I could get creative. Drawing and painting weren't my only skills. I was told I had a knack for acting- in real life.

"Oh good, you're just in time. The food should be cooled enough to eat." Gerdur smiled, bustling around the table, making sure things were settled. Hod had set down his book and snuffed out his pipe. A passing thought of tobacco mixing with food crossed my mind, but I simply smiled as Gerdur gestured for us to sit.

"Ahhhh, my stomach has been tortured at smelling this for nearly an hour! We haven't had this much meat in awhile!" Gerdur practically clucked with laughter, while Ralof and I watched in silent amusement as the two went back and forth.

Gerdur gave him a look and said, "You act as if I don't feed ya properly!" She huffed and set down a large pitcher of warm mead on the table. As she sat down, he said, "You feed me fine, but this looks like a small feast!"

Ralof and I glanced quickly at each other, silently acknowledging the real reason. She heaved a sigh and relented. "All right. I'm just simply happy to see my brother at my home and safe. With all this talk of the war, and now dragons, it's a curious day we live in!"

We all sobered at her words. Ralof laid a hand on his sister's shoulder and said, "I know that these are difficult times. But no matter what happens, we'll always have each other." I simply looked down at the table as they had their brother-sister moment. She smiled, though it was a sad one, and nodded.

Hod cleared his throat, though I suspected his throat was fine. I was completely unsure how to behave, so I sat still and waited. Since on Earth, each culture, and each family, had their own customs, I waited to see what they would do. But no one said any blessing, or even the infamous Japanese saying, "Itedakemasu," or "Let's eat," and instead Gerdur just behaved as a host, offering the meat as she sliced it, and everyone passed around the bread, butter, and other sides. It pretty much felt like a south-eastern American supper. Comfort food in a small country village. I pretty much felt at home.

~0~


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Place**

_A Skyrim Fanfic Series_

Chapter 5 (April 15th, 2012)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Tirdas, 24th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201_

_(November 23nd, 2011)_

The meal went on rather uneventfully. I didn't have to answer anything difficult. I stuck to my story about having been a traveling artist. Ralof explained in greater detail how he came across me, the mugging victim, but also explained what happened at Helgen. Apparently he was ready for the chopping block. One guy tried to run, but he took an arrow to the back. Or as we might say, he was "shot dead." I thought that was pretty gruesome, since, in my world, we would at least shoot them in the leg and bring them back to jail. But these guys were going to get a close head shave thanks to being part of Ulfric's rebellion. Apparently the army was referred to as "the Stormcloaks." Ulfric Stormcloak was their leader.

The armor Ralof was wearing when I met him was Stormcloak armor, though he borrowed it from a fallen comrade. The armor was a padded leather cuirass with a dark blue length of cloth that wound around the neck and crossed diagonally to the left hip, and leather buckle crossing over it on the opposite shoulder. The sash fanned out to cover the pelvis and the buttocks (front and back). A belt went around the waist, holding the sash in place and knotted, with the extra leather hanging down the center. It looked like it was right out of a fantasy movie, but more functional. I guessed that the blue sash or cloth was the "stormcloak." It reminded me of the Scottish tartan, but instead of being for families, it was for the army.

I had also found out that Ulfric knew this magical ability called The Voice. When I asked about this, he said it was an ability that all Nords had, but they needed to be trained. Rumor had it that Ulfric studied with people who sounded like monks, who dedicated their lives to the studying The Voice. I silently wondered why he had to leave. I let myself assume it had something to do with the rebellion. Ulfric had his mouth gagged at the execution. Another rumor was that he "shouted" the former emperor to pieces. Literally. I supposed this Voice power had some super-sonic effect, turning his voice into a sonic boom. Thank the "gods" for technology. I have something to relate it to scientifically.

~0~0~

As we all got up to go our separate ways, I helped Gerdur clear up the dishes. She saved the scraps of food for a compost she had out back. All the scraps went into a bin. When that bin was full, she dumped the contents into the giant compost heap, which slowly decomposed into fertilizer. She also added the dung from the ox and chickens. I asked about the methods, since I had lived in a few country areas. They did pretty much the same thing. As a child I grew up in a small country area where someone owned a tobacco field just in front of my house. I can still smell the manure, freshly spread on the crops, on early Autumn mornings. Nothing like the smell of poo to wake you up! Funny... it probably went into people's cigarettes. Good thing I never smoked.

After we finished up that task, I decided to look for Ralof. I wanted to go out side to see how the late sunset looked. As I opened the door, I caught my breath and paused for a moment. The view was amazing. Just out side their front door was possibly the most beautiful sunset I could imagine. The sun was halfway setting, and the colors of deep blue, mingled with a crimson and orange, blended into a brilliant purple. Since it was getting pretty dark, the stars were just starting to blink into view. Times like these, I longed for my camera. Where else would anyone see two different moons with a sunset like this? I supposed I could try painting it when I had the chance.

I slowly shut the door behind me, still staring at the sky. I tore my gaze away so that I could walk without tripping. Everything around me seemed to look magical at this moment. I walked out passed the fence that surrounded the house, and found Ralof at the rock facing the front, from where I came. The ox was off towards the other side, doing it's oxen thing.

I slowly approached him. "I hope I'm not interrupting," I said. He looked up at me as I walked up to him and gave me a small, distracted smile. He replied as he looked back up at the sky. "Not at all. I've just been thinking about the events of today. If any day was truly adventurous, it was this one." He grunted in amusement, then took a deep breath and sighed. "Two impossible things happened today: I came face-to-face with a dragon, and then I met a woman from another world entirely!" He breathed out a heavy sigh and gave the laugh we all give when we feel slightly insane. "That would be a story to tell the children, as I grew old." His face looked almost as confused as I'd felt all day.

I looked around at the view and chuckled, trying to picture telling anyone that story. A child might believe it, but I doubt any of my friends would. Besides, I wasn't even sure how time would have passed if I ever made it back home. Would it be like the Chronicles of Narnia? Growing old, then coming back to my world just a few seconds older than when I left? I already entered the 'wardrobe.' While I supposed that the lack of months or years passing could have its benefits, like not having my house lost to me, it would also make me look like an idiot. Though, if maybe a day passed, that would be different. I blinked hard, clearing my head. I decided to 'cross that bridge when I came to it.'

I looked over at him as I spoke. "Ralof, you're just lucky you live in a world where you stood the chance of someone believing you. In fact, a good number of people here might believe it, if you did. But, if I tried telling anyone what happened to me in my world, I would be laughed at, or worse, sent to some madhouse."

I heaved a sigh. "Though, if I learned the sword well enough and returned to my world to find only a day passed by, perhaps proving new fighting skills, or showing off sword techniques would prove something had happened to me. How would I learn a month's worth of swordplay in about just under a day?"

He shrugged, then nodded. He glanced up and saw the look on my face. "But you look skeptical..." I smiled wryly. "Well, they would try to think of some logical explanation that didn't involve magical transportation. They might even say I went behind their backs and took lessons. That's just how it is in my world. This whole world you live in only exists in stories we tell our children." I smiled and looked high at the sky with a shrug. "I suppose I just never grew up."

He looked at me with a more genuine smile. "Perhaps we shouldn't grow up completely." I shrugged and made a face, showing I was unsure. "Well, creating artwork about imagined fantasy worlds does pay well. Plenty authors of fiction and lore have their own ideas." I paused, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps every story is another world. Everyone just needs to fall into a cave!" I gave a mock smile of victory.

He laughed, then stood up and laid a hand on my shoulder. "For now, just try to stay away from caves with the markings you found in your world. At the very least, make sure they aren't the same markings. If another one of these even exists, of course." I looked him in the eye and nodded. "I'll do my best. I should be careful with caves from now on. It sure seems as if they don't render anything healthy."

He nodded, letting his hand drop to his side. "I have explored quite a few caves. I've seen vampires, bandits, and draugr. For now, you're better off staying out." I opened my mouth, then paused. Vampires? Oh boy... Way too many fangirls would give half a lung to see that. I hesitated, then asked, "Are you saying there are vampires in this world?"

He raised his eyebrows, sitting back down on the rock, and crossed his arms at his chest. "Yes, and they're nasty. It's more like a virus contracted through a spell that only vampires cast. They need to feed on blood to survive. Not every ase of this spell leads to a new vampire, but somehow it contracts. I don't know all the details, but any race can become one."

I furrowed my brows and frowned. "So... they just have pointed teeth? Do they look pale too? Uh... sorry." I looked down and simply laughed. "You see, in my world there are so many variations. In some cases you need to drink the blood of a vampire to become one, in others it's just a bite. Some say they are dead during the day but wake up at night. Sunlight burns them or kills them. In one fictional story, they sparkle like glittering sunlight dancing off the water." I said the latter very wistfully. I'm sure you know what I'm referring to.

Ralof let out a surprised, hearty laugh upon hearing of a sparkling vampire. "Oh my... sparkle? These vampires sure don't sparkle! They do look slightly pale, or more ashy at least. I think the need for blood keeps them from looking lively. In many cases they're so far gone that they feed on flesh of all non-animals. In some lairs I've been to, there were bloody bones and bodily organs just lying on the table like our supper was earlier." I shuddered at the thought. He must have seen the look on my face. "It wasn't a pretty sight. One fellow I traveled with got sick after killing the whole lair."

I tried to put the thought out of my mind. It was one thing to see blood and gore on television, another to know this has happened in real life. I would need to develop a strong stomach. Should I decide to fight in this war, I would need to be used to blood and gore. It was simply a reality.

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon. The view never ceased to be amazing. Ralof stood up again, walking closer to my side. "I suppose we should head in doors. If we're not careful, Gerdur and Hod might think I'm trying to make a move on you." He grinned wickedly as he said this. I chuckled, then looked at him with mock pity. "I'd hate to disappoint them. And I'd like to see you try."

I smirked and turned to walk towards the house. I caught the look of surprise on his face just before I turned. He caught up with me and asked, "What was that supposed to mean? I clothe you and bring you to my sister's house... and not even a thank you kiss?"

I made a very unlady-like snort. "Isn't my undying gratitude enough? Besides, once men taste one kiss from me, they're left utterly heartbroken." I tried to keep a straight face.

It was his turn to snort. "Well, now, my dear. You're going to need to share this knowledge with me." I stopped and turned to face him, the smirk having never left my face. "Ralof. You've barely known me a day. I thought you were a gentleman!" He opened his mouth, but was clearly at a loss for words at this point. I smiled brightly and turned back to walking near the house.

He caught up with me again, with the door in view. He grabbed my arm in a playful manner and pulled me to face him. Noting the look of shock on my face, he leaned in very close, with another wicked smile on his face. "Sooner or later, I'm stealing a kiss. And you won't be able to stop me." I squinted and gave him a look that said, 'Just you try.' I honestly couldn't tell if he was serious, but his eyes simply looked playful. He leaned in a tad closer, then simply winked, let me go, and whirled away on his heel with that same smile, leaving me speechless. I set my hands on my hips and shook my head. He was _so_ getting payback.

~0~0~

As we headed inside the house, faces turned back to normal and all joking left outdoors, Gerdur motioned for me to join her in the guest room. "Come with me, I should get you sorted out for sleep." I followed her there, and saw that she had set out a few nightgowns and let me know were all the important things where.

There was a privy located in a corner of the house, but it looked like there was a smaller, separate one here. I assumed this was used just like it was in any westernized household on Earth. If someone was using the main bathroom, the other person used the guest bath. "For now I'll let you borrow a couple nightgowns, until you're able to get a few things for yourself. I know it'll take awhile, but don't feel like you need to hurry."

I nodded, then looked around. "Is this the only guest room?" Gerdur nodded, then her eyes lit with understanding. "Oh! Don't worry. We set up a place for him in the cellar. We've kept an extra cot there, just in case. It's not bad down there. We just store up extra food and other supplies. He won't feel shoved out. It's only right to let a lady sleep in here." I opened my mouth to oppose, but she held up her hand to stop me. "You're fine. Just relax and sleep well, all right." I grinned and nodded. "I'll try to be good and accept this. I can't wait to work, to give back for once." She patted my shoulder and smiled. "Just worry about getting yourself well; then we'll talk business."

As she walked out and closed the door behind her, I watched her with gratitude. It really struck me with how everyone was so accepting. I could have been some horrible murderer. But somehow they saw me as good. I suppose the wounds proved I was hurt, and she truly trusted her brother. All of this made me think how rare trust was in my own world. Anyone can say or do anything, but with all of the horror stories of stranger invading homes under the pretense of being innocent, it was difficult to simply trust people for being who they said they were. Trust was also an action very difficult for me to take, but here, I was feeling at home.

I went to my pack and grabbed one of my hair forks, then threw my hair up in a quick bun as I walked over to the wash basin. I rinsed my face, then looked down at the chalk. Sadly, I didn't see any baking soda. People used chalk and a clean cloth to scrub their teeth. I'd seriously need to find some sea salt and peppermint oil. And try to remember some of the variations of tooth cleaning besides chalk. There's always an herb to go with sea salt. Was it rosemary or sage? I stared at the chalk, then decided to go for it. It was nasty, but something felt better than nothing.

I sighed, missing my modern conveniences for a moment. I changed out of the dress and slipped into the nightgown. It was a wool nightgown, dyed in light blue that went down to my ankles and had long sleeves that trumpeted from the elbow the wrist. The scooped neckline had a cord through the looped hem that tied at the neck, making it adjustable.

I carefully folded and laid the dress in the small wardrobe press that was in front of the bed, in the corner. Then I walked around and one by one, blew out the few candles that lit the room. As I crawled into bed, I let myself get comfortable under the wool and fur covers. The pillow was actually filled with sheep's wool, which made it feel very plush. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then leaned up and blew out the candle on the nightstand. I laid back again and quickly fell asleep.

~0~


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of Place**

_A Skyrim Fanfic Series_

Chapter 6 (April 18th, 2012)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Middas, 25th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201_

_(November 24nd, 2011)_

_Funny, it would be Thanksgiving if I was back home right now. I should hunt and dress a turkey in remembrance._

I woke up with a start, feeling completely disoriented. I could have sworn I heard a dragon's roar just before I woke up. Wait, what did a real dragon even sound like?

I looked around, and then down at my bed and nightgown, and remembered what happened as soon as I felt my aching head and body. Somehow the human body just aches like a – well it just aches more – the day after. I forced myself into a sitting position, and took a few slow, deep breaths. I tried to keep my head from reeling. The memories crashed into my head, almost as bad as the pain did.

I know you (if anyone is reading) would be thinking, 'Isn't it just a bump on the head?' Well, it probably was, but for some reason I felt like a mack truck ran over me. I attributed the pain to whatever magic was used to bring me here. There's a good chance the travel simply drained my energy, therefore any natural healing my body did was set back significantly.

I carefully swung my legs over the bed, then stood up. It suddenly struck me that it must have been daylight for awhile. It was pretty bright outside. I decided I had better get myself ready and able to move.

I figured some extensive stretching was in order. Many people don't realize how good stretching can do sore muscles. I got on the floor and did some leg stretches. Not the typical kind one learns in gym class. These probably looked freaky, but they helped so much. These leg stretches also took care of my sore back. I stood up and stretched my arms to get the upper back muscles loose.

After walking around the room a bit, I found that I felt much better than when I woke up. I decided to get dressed in the other spare outfit Gerdur gave me, so I went to the wardrobe press. The first dress I had on was a faded blue, not quite royal, but darker than pale or sky blue, with the leather bodice I mentioned. This one was a plain creamy-white sheath with sleeves stopping after the elbows. Over it went a dark reddish-pink apron-style dress with a criss-cross white pattern. Over this went a leather waist cincher that had lasing on the front, sides, and back. I was able to lace the front and tie it off at the bottom. Thankfully the extra lacing didn't hang down.

But enough about clothing. I slipped on some stockings and the boots Gerdur had available. Since I did well with a simple braided bun, I barely needed a mirror. However, there was a personal-sized rectangular mirror on the dressing table, where a stiff bristle hair brush and horn comb was laid. I hadn't noticed it before – I was much too tired. Ironically, a wide-toothed horn comb and boar bristle brush were things I was already familiar with. The mirror itself looked like a thin sheet of metal coated the back. It was in a simple metal frame. The clarity of the image surprised me. I had only done a minor amount of research on mirrors, having been interested in making my own. And before your ask yourself, why yes, I _do_ have an interest in many subjects.

I loosed the bun I'd left my hair in when I slept last night. I did my usual hair routine, then braided in an English three-strand. I had found some leather ties, which I assumed were for anything, and used my knotting skills to tie off securely. My hair routine included many historical, natural methods that I won't get into.

I finished coiling my braid and secured it with one the hair forks I owned. I had a back up in my bag. It was made of polished rosewood, with two prongs. It held easily and securely by working it in a threading pattern. It was my favorite out of the collection of horn and wood hair forks I owned. It was simple with a small carving on the handle of the head of a nightingale, with the neck worked into a Celtic knot. I had always been fond of Celtic culture, from various parts of the world.

I heard a knock at the door. I was already close, so I pretty much turned to my right to open it. I smiled at her surprised reaction. "Hello!" I exclaimed, though quietly enough so I wouldn't shout in her face. She chuckled softly, "Hello to you! I just wanted to let you know I've got dinner on the fire." She smiled, motioning me to follow her to the same table as the night before.

Gerdur went to the pot and checked on the progress. As soon as I exited the guest room, I could already smell the spices she had in it. My stomach let me know it approved. I began to understand why Hod thought what she prepared the night before was a feast. Typically common medieval families only ate what they could cook in a pot. There was no stove here. Gerdur must have cooked the meat on a spit outdoors, though I didn't notice it. Since I was with Ralof, I probably wouldn't notice it.

I took a deep breath of the aromatic food and smiled. "Gerdur, this smells amazing! How long has this been cooking?" She smiled at my compliment, "Oh, this is just a simple old recipe. I've only been cooking this an hour. I don't want to take too long; Hod will be in soon, and most likely Ralof will be around also. You know men and their appetites!"

I smiled and nodded in agreement. It seemed like human men were all the same. She motioned at the table, where I saw a small basket of apples, a few small loaves of bread, and a few bottles of wine. "If your stomach feels the pangs, you can have some of what's there until this is ready. You look like you need something." I smiled, blushing slightly. "Was it that obvious?" I chuckled and walked over to the table. She smiled kindly. "It's no wonder, with you needing to recover. I would have tried to wake you for breakfast, but I was afraid you needed the extra sleep."

"Well, I do appreciate you letting me sleep into the morning. When I woke up I felt pretty stiff. Though, when I answered the door, I had just finished moving around to loosen the stiffness."

Gerdur nodded, seeming to remember how I had greeted her. "You do seem to be more lively now. Compared to how dreadfully tired you looked yesterday. Oh, how is your head feeling now?" As if on cue, I reached up and lightly patted the area around the wound. It didn't feel quite as bad. The pain seemed to have dulled down. "It actually feels much better than yesterday. I tried not to lay on it. The pain doesn't feel as prominent." She nodded, looking very pleased. "That is good! I will add more poultice later today, after you bathe. I don't want to get your hair wet when you will have a bath later!" I nodded in understanding.

I shrugged, nodding in agreement. "It would be easier than having wet hair for most of the day!" I reached for one of the baskets that contained small loaves, almost like the rolls we usually have as a side. I pinched off a bite size and tried it. It tasted just like my favorite, homemade yeast rolls. It was a little sweet too. I made a mental note to help her bake more of these. I was dying to know what the ingredients were.

As she continued to keep an eye on the food over the fire, I thought of things I might need to learn and work on. I thought I'd ask about work. "I know I may seem like I'm wanting to move around too quickly, though I want to keep busy in spite of my injury." Gerdur gave me that motherly look. "I don't mean something too busy or difficult. I hate sitting around, though. I want to earn my stay, until I can work. I could help with chores and cooking, and even small outdoor work."

She nodded, seeming to understand how I felt. "I suppose you could help me dust and sweep. Later I will be working out in the lumber yard. A couple of the young men in the village cut wood for me. If you are a strong woman, after you're well again, you can try some for gold. I don't find many women capable, but you seem as stubborn as me!"

Both of us chuckled at this, but I must admit; I am a very stubborn woman. I've never chopped wood before, but I have done some decently heavy labor for a modern woman. I'm always (well, was) working in large projects, which included plenty of do-it-yourself situations. I've even built a small table once. I would say I was pretty handy, at least.

Just as our discussion turned to a brief pause, Hod and Ralof came through the door. As soon as I saw Ralof, I instantly felt my stomach jump. Once again I chided myself, which made me even more irritated.

The first thing Ralof did after he entered, besides trying to pick at the food Gerdur was finishing up, (which resulted in a slap on the wrist), was waltz on over and sit next to me. He seemed all smiles, and as he leaned over to grab a roll, he gave me a cheeky wink. Naturally, the basket of bread was in front of me, so he made a bit of a show to me. He ripped off a piece of the roll to pop in his mouth, then looked over at me with that same grin.

"So, did ya sleep well last night?" he asked, his eyebrows raised slightly. I gave a slight shrug, munching on the bread in a similar manner. "I feel asleep pretty fast, however I'm sure that wouldn't surprise you." He nodded, but let me continue, reaching for one of the bottles of wine.

"It was a pain when I tried to get out of bed, but after some moving around, I felt much better." He gave a short laugh and nodded again. "I would say so! It sure seems like yesterday's events wore you thin." I shrugged a little and said, "You could say that..." I trailed off. He gave a small laugh into his bottle as he took a sip.

I thought for a moment, then asked him, "What are your plans for today? I want to figure out something to do besides sit around. I hate feeling like a leech." This made him roll his eyes, but he nodded and smiled. "I understand. Just don't forget what I said yesterday." He grabbed another roll and continued. "I'm going to work with Hod until I cut enough wood to buy some immediate supplies."

He looked at me sternly. "I don't suggest that today since you're still recovering," he said rather pointedly. "I know, I know! I'll be a good little lass, okay?" I said, mockingly batting my eyelashes at him. "Oi, don't get that tone with me, young lady." The two of us ended up laughing instead of keeping straight faces.

Gerdur came over, having ladled out the stew she cooked. She smirked at us as she set bowls down. "Now, if you two are done flirting, dinner is ready." She kept the smirk as I looked shocked and acted speechless. "Wha – I – wait – !" I said, practically stuttering. With a glance to Ralof, I could see him blush from the accusation, making him look more guilty than embarrassed. Gerdur simply shook her head and turned away to set aside the ladle and bring over a pitcher for what I assumed was some mulled wine since we had mead the night before.

Our dinner was basically a beef stew, with pulled beef, potatoes, carrots, onions, and a few other vegetables. If there was one thing I truly appreciated about being in a more primitive place, it was knowing that all the food was genuinely home grown. People used what they created themselves, and I didn't need to overpay to eat clean and organic. No one bloated their chicken or added fillers.

As soon as Gerdur sat down, we started our meal. Once again, it was uneventful. The only notable portions here were Hod and Gerdur simply giving these sly looks at Ralof and me when they thought we didn't notice. We were painfully aware, but neither of us had shown our feelings. With unspoken understanding, we knew that the couple simply wanted to act in favor of a budding romance. Though, I tried my best to keep a good distance between a romance and myself. I had quite a love/hate relationship with romance. Besides, didn't I have enough to worry about?

~0~0~

After finishing the meal, I again helped Gerdur clean up, then sat back down at the table with my bottle of wine. I hadn't quite finished it off. I made a note to myself to ask about drinking water, such as water from a well or mountain spring.

Ralof had gotten up and went out while I helped his sister, and had just returned. He came over to sit next to me again. I noticed a bottle of mead in his hand, which made me want to laugh. What was it with men needing a drink in hand? I supposed it was just a typical male thing. Gerdur had complained about Hod and Ralof drinking up all their mead. I tried to keep a straight face at the thought.

"I thought you were off to go work," I said, taking a sip from the wine bottle. He raised an eyebrow at me, then leaned his elbows on the table. "Are you trying to get rid of me so quickly?" I smirked at him. "You're the one needing supplies." He sighed, then leaned a little closer to me. "It wouldn't be right to leave you alone in the house all day. And I'm the only one who knows your secret. Besides," he said, leaning back and bringing his arms out for a stretch, "We do have some studying to do."

He turned and stood up, going to the only bookshelf in the whole house. He picked up three books, the returned to his spot at the table. Setting two of them down, he laid the third in front of me. It was titled _Brief history of the Empire, Book I. _It looked rather thick, but I was a fast reader. Well... I was a fast reader when it came to books I loved, such as fantasy, science fiction, or mystery novels. Being _in_ a fantasy world, this was basically history. In short, I wasn't looking forward to this read.

I sighed, and flipped to the flyleaf. Surprisingly, this was similar to older styles of books on Earth. Ralof saw my face and laughed. I gave him a very displeased look. He reached over and gripped my shoulder, giving me this chiding look. "Now lass, you said you wanted to learn our history. I'm sure you knew it wouldn't be fun." I looked down at the book and frowned. "I know, I know... It just feels like those boring days in school again." This got me an exasperated look. "At least your women are readily educated." I nodded, none too happy, but before I could make a come back, he stopped me. He shook his head and gave me a pat on the back. "We'll try to make the best of it. We should just take advantage of Gerdur and Hod being occupied with the mill for now."

As we went through the first major section of the Empire's history, we took turns reading aloud. We made jokes here and there of certain parts that sounded exaggerated, while Ralof found he learned a lot more about the history than he did from the ridiculous stories he heard when he was a child. In my opinion, I believe he actually enjoyed learning the history. It's always good to get to grips with one's own roots.

~0~0~

After a couple hours of reading, Ralof went back to chop more wood. I brought the books to the room I was using, since no one was reading these and I wanted to catch some chapters in my free time. I tried to do some small chores while no one was around, like giving the table another clean with a rag she used for wipe-downs, and swept areas that looked like they collected dust fast. I also dusted off some of the shelves. Basic house hold chores seemed safe, since I wouldn't need to disturb many items.

After this I went back to the guest room and tried to read more history. After this, the rest of the day was much like my first day. After supper, I caught Ralof up on what I'd read, and he helped me learn more about the culture.

~0~0~

For the rest of the week, I learned quite a lot about the history of the Empire. I had learned how it was founded, a brief lineage, and more about Tiber Septim before he apparently ascended. I admit, this whole "human turning god" thing seemed strange to me. It sounded too Xena/Hercules. But then again, there were many things I believed in that many would deem strange. I refuse to go into details about my personal beliefs here, even if this is just a journal. But I won't lie in the fact that I believe in visions, dreams, and the like. I'm not into new age, mysticism, or things of that nature. I just have my own beliefs. And most would think I'm strange. But then again, who isn't strange these days?

Anyway, back to the point. According to this book, Tiber Septim was basically like a nicer version of Alexander the Great. The book went on through several emperors and empresses. The worst sounded like Queen Potema. Between her and her first cousin, Uriel (I lost count, was it Uriel II or Uriel III?) wanted Kintyra II killed. I guess politics were the same no matter what the name of the planet is. The book ended on the War of the Red Diamond. I was actually interested to learn more of the details. Each book had a map, so I was able to learn the locations of each place.

When I did more study (and fake story plotting) with Ralof, I also related things from my world, along with the history I could remember about monarchy, and explained democracy. It was a pretty interesting thing, describing what a democracy was. He liked the idea, considering the type of country he lived in. The idea of people ruling people, instead of someone born into a role regardless of good or bad morals, was much more appealing. No one could really complain if they voted for who they wanted. However, no group of people is ever truly happy. If one side gets what they want, the other side feels left out. That's just life, I guess.

~0~


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of Place**

_A Skyrim Fanfic Series_

Chapter 7 (Began: May 18th, 2012; Finished: March 7,2013)

Sorry for the long delay. After personal issues, then my laptop dying & thinking I lost my files, it took awhile to get this chapter out!

Visit my Deviant Art gallery to view the thumbnails I choose for each chapter. I think it makes it more involved. Click here.

_Please comment if you like this story. I'd love to hear your feedback!_

_**Disclaimer: Contrary to what the story says here, my mother is very much alive. You'll understand as you read._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Turdas, 26th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201_

_(November 25th, 2011)_

It was roughly a week after I had made my odd entrance into the world of Nirn. I had learned a decent amount of information, considering this was an entirely new planet. Thankfully, the culture here was something fairly familiar. I had quickly learned the currency, which was basically the same as what other historical fantasies and history on Earth held on to – gold. Here they were called Septims, which was naturally named after their first emperor. Granted, this was Tamriel's and the Empire's currency. But gold was gold, no matter where you traveled. And of course, gold carried weight.

My head as pretty much healed now. It didn't hurt, and I was feeling happy to be here. In spite of not knowing how to get back, or even if I wanted to, I simply tried to make the best of my situation. Instead of looking at it as some freak accident, I tried to view this as a vacation from my troubles. I wanted to learn from my time here, whether it be short or long term. I viewed this as a new start. If it came right down to it, I would make this place home.

The first thing I learned, besides the history, was the calendar. This whole week I had no clue about the date or days. The calendar sounded very Scandinavian and went as follows: Sunday/Sundas; Monday/Morndas; Tuesday/Tirdas; Wednesday/Middas; Thursday/Turdas; Friday/Fridas; Saturday/Loredas. This all sounded more like Norwegian to me, though it could also could compare to Swedish or Danish. I had learned that most had "-dag" after it, like Tirsdag/Tursdag and Fredag, as Tuesday/Thursday and Friday. I tried learning Norsk once. I still remember bits. Maybe I should have stuck with it.

The date I was living in at the time I was with Gerdur, Hod, and Ralof, was right around 4th era 201, as I've written on my journal dates. If right now it's Sun's Dusk, I've been around Skyrim itself for … 6 months. In America (and Earth) it was around July I suppose. The corresponding date in Tamriel was mid-late Second Steed. I'd say possibly the 19th or 21st? I honestly don't recall correctly. But at least I know the calendar, right? Last week I was able to celebrate the Warrior's Festival. Weapons are usually discounted, and there was plenty of drunks with swords or axes in hand. For me? All I can say is "good times." No, not like that. Drunken warriors are fun to pull pranks on when you know they're all very superstitious. But I'll talk about that another time.

Since I was feeling better, I asked Ralof if he could show me the basics of swordplay. At first he seemed a little reluctant, but I told him I already knew how to fight.

Now, I know I said I was starting lessons in Taekwondo, however, these were more official lessons. Technically I was taught since I was 9 by my mother. Up until her accident, I had come close to I believe it was red belt. I wanted to get tested at the local class to understand where I really was.

Ralof was skeptical at first, though since I wasn't from Earth, he didn't seem to know what to think. Ralof had bought me some smaller fitting trousers and tunic so that I could work better when I started at the mill, and I had these on when he had taken me to a more secluded area to test my skills.

~0~0~

"So, let's see how a woman from Earth fights," he said, as we entered the clearing. It was mid afternoon. We were at a spot further down from the lumber mill, which was more private. We were still near the river, of course. I heaved a big sigh. "Well, I just hope I can live up to your expectations. I have the weight of my world's reputation on my shoulders, after all." Ralof simply gave me a look of sarcastic unbelief, and motioned for me to get ready. Since I had done my morning stretches, I didn't need to do anything here.

As we were ready to start fighting, I got into the usual balanced stance, with a straight back and feet set apart in almost a right angle, if lines were drawn from each heel to meet in the center. Ralof took more of a street boxer's stance. As he swung a test punch, I casually dodged. I did the same a few more times, then ducked under his right arm and easily turned, then flipped him.

Ralof looked up at me in pure disbelief, then stood up again, dusted his trousers off, and assumed his position. He made another few swings, which were tighter and lower this time, but I still easily blocked him. After a few more attempts, I did two low kicks, one that went at his left ankle and the other behind his knee. This quickly knocked him off balance. I quickly punched at his solar plexus, which made him double over. I pulled my hits, but apparently they were still rather strong. I couldn't have him thinking I wasn't strong now, could I?

Standing up from having gone down on his hands and knees, Ralof took time to catch his breath. I did my best to keep a schooled face. I may have felt a small bit of pride right then. I tried to be a humble person but... come on. This guy wasn't a push over. He was already in the Stormcloak army. In fact, he told me that he was assigned to guard Ulfric when they were captured. While they did get caught, it was only because they ran into a carefully planned ambush. Ralof didn't strike me as stupid. Life seemed pretty difficult in Skyrim.

With that said, I did feel pretty awesome. Ralof looked at me with amazed respect. "Well, lass, you seem to be much stronger than you look! I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were fine." I smiled and shrugged a little. "I've learned a thing or too. I suppose I shouldn't mention this, but I did pull my hits." He blinked a few times, then stood up at full height. I guessed by then that he didn't tense his abs when I punched him in the diaphragm. "You mean you were holding back? I, uh... Well, that was impressive."

He looked at me curiously. "Where did you learn that way of fighting? It's very different. We kick and punch, but the way you deliver each hit seems … more straight. And planned. You seem as if you know your next move before you make it."

I smiled, looking down at the ground. As much as I loved knowing my fighting skills, it also saddened me. "I um... I learned from my mother. She taught me from the time I was very young. I was 9 years old when she first taught me my fighting stance and how to deliver a strong, straight punch. By the time I was 10 years old, I could already kick directly above my head. But you know how children are." He shrugged with a grin and nodded.

I continued my explanation. "She died in an accident a few years ago. I would try to explain the accident, but it involves things that don't exist in Nirn." I can explain here that she died in a car crash. It wasn't drunk driving or texting while driving. Someone hit her from sheer stupidity. Not everyone pays attention to road signs or traffic lights.

Ralof instantly stepped closer to me. "Oh, Kiara... I'm very sorry. Mine and Gerdur's mother died several years ago, from the fever." I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I suppose I should be glad that she died while she was happy. She never wanted to die while laying in bed, as a sick old woman. She never wanted to feel weak. I always remember her as a strong, bright woman." He reached out and gripped my shoulder, then let his hand drop to his side again. I shrugged. "I don't let it get to me. The last thing any of them want is for us to constantly cry when we think of them. Our loved ones want us to think of our best memories with them."

He nodded and smiled. "Are you always full of wisdom?" I snorted. "Me? Wise? You found me on the road, not at the top of some mountain." He laughed, and said, "Like the Greybeards, you mean? That is true. It seems that all the wise people live too far away to experience life like everyone else." I nodded, looking thoughtful. "Maybe they live so far away so that they don't lose that wisdom. Spending enough time around fools might rub off on them." With both of us laughing, we turned to walk back towards Gerdur's house.

~0~0~

As we entered the house, the sun was making its way towards the horizon, casting a warm glow. Ralof and I were covered in grass stains, dirt, sweat, and I was swatting at mosquitoes. I wasn't sure what they were called here. While it wasn't as hot in Skyrim as it was in my area out in the country, nor was it humid, bugs till managed to find me a nice snack. All Ralof could do was chuckle.

Gerdur looked our way as the door slammed shut behind us. She nearly tossed a wooden bowl down on the table as her hands went straight to her hips, just like any good mother. "What in the name of the Nine were you two doing this whole time? Were you fighting each other or a mountain of tilled ground? You two are a quite a sight!"

Both Ralof and I couldn't help but grin, yet we tried not to laugh. Ralof started to move towards his sister, but she threatened him with a large, wooden cooking spoon. "Na-ah! Don't go tracking your dirt all through my clean kitchen! Take off your boots and clean up first!" I quickly headed to my guest room, pulling at the leather laces and slipping off my boots as I walked. I carefully piled my messy clothes up in a corner, washed up, changed in to clean – everything – and made my way to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen as Gerdur was finishing up cooking. It sure seemed that every time we made it back to their house, Gerdur was cooking something. Even though I did see her at the mill, somehow she ended up in the house just as Ralof and I came back. Maybe I just happened to end up at the house each time she was getting lunch or dinner ready, or maybe I was just hungry and my body knew food was ready. Hod entered, with Gerdur now chiding him for tracking dirt in, and Hod making light of the situation and teasing her. Even though I would sometimes hear him make joke's about a woman's "trunks," no one would doubt that he truly had eyes only for his wife. Sometimes I believed he put up a front because the other men would give him a hard time for not spending enough time with the "guys." Boy, did that sound familiar.

As I sat down to the table, I had to remind myself I wasn't in a pair of men's trousers. It was still taking me some getting used to with wearing dresses all the time. I knew I needed to assimilate into the fashion of the times, though I was never a girly girl. Sure, I enjoyed fashion, looking classy, and wearing heels, but most of the time I wore straight-leg jeans with heels. I usually saved skirts for offices or more formal events. If I was just going out with friends, I only wore nice jeans with my blouses. I quietly took a deep breath as I sat down, and reached for the ever-present bread that we munched on at the table.

Ralof leaned in closer to me with this mischievous grin he seemed to always have when around me. He gave me a slight nudge with his elbow, and said, "So, did those flying biters find you a nice treat?" He chuckled as I swatted at his arm and gave him a nasty look. "It seems more like they found me a lovely feast!" He only laughed when I hit him. "Oh, well I'm sure glad you find this so entertaining!"

I sighed and continued to pick at the bread. Suddenly, I had an idea. Back home I used to use witch hazel distillate for a number of skin issues, from pimples to healing cuts. Besides woundwart, this was a great thing to use. The leaves as a tea or poultice could still be used to cure many hurts. I knew that if I could brew the leaves it would relieve my itching.

Standing up, I said a quick "I'll be right back" as I left for my guest room and came back with parchment and vine charcoal, something I took to using for quick sketches. I sat down and started sketching the branch and blooms of witch hazel, then turned to Ralof. "Do you happen to know this tree and bloom?" Ralof stared at it for a moment, then his eyebrows shot up. He pointed at the sketch and said, "Yes! We call it 'winterbloom,' because of the time it blooms." I smiled and nodded. "That is one name we have for it. We also call it 'witch hazel,' the hazel portion being that it looks very similar to hazelnut. Though, don't be alarmed. The word "witch" came from a different spelling, that had the meaning "pliable" due to the wood."

Ralof nodded, then stared at me for a long moment, before I realized I had rattled off about the herb. I looked down, then around the kitchen. He chuckled as my face turned slightly pink. "Sometimes I forget that you have such knowledge." I couldn't help but chuckle also. "I suppose I seem pretty bookish. I enjoyed learning about herbs." I spoke in lower tones as I continued. "Even though we have very modern medicine where I am from, I preferred using herbal methods for healing. Unless it was something very detrimental, I loved making teas and using what the earth grew."

As I had spoken the last bit, he smiled and nodded in agreement. "Here you don't have a choice. It is either magic or herbs." I nodded and shrugged, taking a swig of mead. I stared at the mead, my mind slightly wandering to the time I tried making my own alcohol free mead. Because of the way things were brewed here, and how mead was just left over honeywater, I had come to realize that their mead couldn't get anyone drunk after a few bottles. It made me feel more relaxed, being one who was such a health geek. It was funny how seeing the small things I wondered about in my modern life ended up being very real, everyday things I now ran into. It made me wonder once again how long I would be here, and what my purpose was.

Ralof seemed to notice my face change. "Are... are you all right?" he asked me quietly. I gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I am. I was just thinking about my life back home, and my life here. I guess the idea of being in a different place is hitting me heavier again." I took a deep breath and sighed. "I just need to focus on the here and now." He nodded and gave me a small pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry yourself, Lass. You'll figure it out, and I will be sure to help you get your answers." I stared at my bottle of mead in hand and took a quick swig to wash away the thought.

~0~0~

After our talk before dinner, there was – of course – dinner. It ran late with the talk of the day, including my little sparring match with Ralof. That alone lead to some good laughs and impressed faces. I think Hod got the biggest kick out of a woman who could finally best his brother-in-law. As I was in my room preparing for bed, I thought about how lucky I was to have been found by Ralof. Here he was, a complete stranger at first; but he was kind enough to take me in. Even his sister and brother-in-law were nice enough to have me live with them. They didn't even have to. I had pondered this often, but I tried to make sure I didn't forget the sincerity of them. I had hoped that one day I could pay them back for their kindness.

~0~0~

That night I had the strangest dream. I had felt that I was looking through slightly muddy water, and there were three figures in front of me. I could barely make out a dragon being killed by a woman. Shortly after, the three people were shouting at another bigger, darker dragon. By shouting, I literally mean shouting, but something much heavier. It was just like those comic book type shows and movies I had seen where their voice went supersonic, and became an actual force to be reckoned with. What was this? Was it just a dream, or was I having psychic visions in my dreams? Heck, where was Allison Dubois when I needed her?

~0~0~

I woke up with a start, the dream in my head but slightly fuzzy. I took a deep breath, stretched, and yawned. I decided that promptly getting out of bed was the best bet. I sleepily made my way to the basin and pitcher, pouring some water and splashing it on my face. I rubbed my eyes, allowing some water to seep in, before blotting my face with the towel. I went about my morning routine.

I secured my bag of coins in my waist satchel before heading out of the room. The house was quiet, which told me that everyone was at the mill. I sat down for a quick meal of a few apples, a pear, and some mead.

I headed out the door and made my way to the general shop. I've been there fairly often, mostly shopping for books or basic needs, such as dyed yarn or string. Gerdur was helping me learn to sew my own clothes and even embroider. Usually I bought things I couldn't readily make. This time I wanted some books on herbology, and hoped that Lucan had at least one good volume on the subject.

As I entered the shop, I immediately noticed raised voices. I stayed back in the shadow of the doorway, letting them finish their "discussion." I heard them mention something about bandits, a claw (huh?) and Lucan being very stern with his younger sibling about not going off on some adventure.

When they seemed to be finished I moved the door with the heel of my boot, to let it sound as if it shut, and cleared my throat before fully entering. Both looked up at me with nervous smiles. Camilla turned back to her sweeping and dusting, and I cheerfully made my way to the counter. Lucan and I had become fairly familiar acquaintances. I'm not sure if it was just me, but sometimes I think he stared at me longer than a few minutes as I shopped. At first I thought he was worried I would shop lift, but he sure smiled a lot more lately as we talked.

I tried to put those silly thoughts out of my head as I greeted him. "Good morning, Lucan! How is everything today?" I had decided it was best to act as if I hadn't heard a thing. "Well... it's been fine..." He trailed off, his eyes flicking to Camilla. My gut told me that she was giving him a nasty look, and as Lucan began again, I knew I was correct. "Okay, fine! You win!" He looked back at me and sighed. "Last night someone robbed me." I blinked in mock awe, keeping myself convincing to him, of course. "Oh my! That's terrible! But your shop looks fairly normal... did they steel the petty gold?" He shook his head. "Actually, that's what is so strange! They didn't steal any gold or items, but they did steal my prized possession. Remember that gold claw that sat here?" He pointed at the counter and I nodded. "That is the only thing the thieves took."

I nodded and looked down at the counter for a moment. It did seem odd that someone would break in and only steal the claw. Obviously that had meant the thief knew what he wanted, and even knew what the claw was for. When I had entered, I didn't notice any notable tampering with the door, which would suggest the lock was easily picked. Either Lucan needed better locks, or the thief knew what he was doing.

I looked up and asked Lucan, "Do you happen to know what the claw was for?" Lucan looked a little hesitant, but replied. "No, I never knew what it was for, but I did know that it was very valuable. And not because of the gold. And..." he paused, looking embarrassed. "I know who took it. He's known as Arvel the Swift. I had caught him poking around the shop and had the guards escort him away from here. He was eying the claw the whole time. I just wish someone could get that claw back to me, but the guards won't do a thing about it."

I had the strongest urge to say I could get it back. But I knew I didn't have any experience with a sword. There were a few times I had taken some guys out in fights. I'm not proud of it, but there were a few times I had been in some sketchy areas. Everyone has a dark time, and I've had mine. I knew how to fight, and I knew how to win. But fighting in my realm was different than fighting with swords, daggers, knives, and other things that weren't quite as common where I lived. Sure, guns were harder to disarm from someone, but Skyrim was a place full of fighting. Everyone knew a little bit.

In the moment I paused, I heaved a sigh and made an empathetic face. "That really is terrible. I sure hope that it will turn up soon." He nodded, then stood up straight. "Enough of that. Is there anything I can help you with today?" He smiled at me, and as Camilla was putting the broom away behind the counter, she smirked at Lucan without thinking I noticed. I had kept a straight face as I smiled back. How does that work? Don't ask. I nodded as I spoke. "Actually, yes. I was hoping you had some books on herbs. I'm trying to expand my knowledge on them more, so that I won't need to rely on an apothecary so much.

Lucan grinned as he walked over to the area he kept all of the books. I followed as he spoke. "I have noticed you're a woman who likes to take charge. I think that's a great trait." In the back, I heard Camilla snort. Lucan seemed to pointedly ignore her as he searched the books. "Let's see... ah! Here's one. It has most of the basic herbs and a few that are harder to find... or so I was told." I took the book and flipped through the pages quickly. "This seems to be just what I need. I don't want it too extensive, or else I'll stay up all night reading it!"

We both chuckled, and I reached into my satchel to grab a few coins. "How much do I owe you?" He stared at the book for a few seconds, then told me, "I think 8 coppers will be fine for it."I nodded and counted out the coins, then handed them to him. I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed out of the shop.

As I walked back to the house, I thought about the exchange between Lucan and Camilla. I also thought about the odd looks Camilla gave her brother as he told me the price, aside from the smiles. I thought it was just me, but apparently he really is taking a shine to me. I was never good at those things. Guys usually had to be pretty obvious with me before I knew someone had a crush on me or wanted to date me. I was also told I was slightly intimidating because of my expression whenever I was deep in thought. Usually that was when I walked from point A to point B. I guess that meant I looked angry as I turned thoughts over in my head. Needless to say, I was oblivious.

The theft was more important in my mind. Lucan knew the thief, but couldn't go after him since he was a shopkeeper, not a fighter. He did carry a mace on his belt, but clearly he wasn't good enough to go after what could be a band of thieves. Lucan's hesitation also made me think that he acquired that golden claw by less-than-honorable means.

I couldn't help myself. In spite of knowing that Lucan may have a crush that I can't return, I did want to help the guy. He was good to the community and helpful when I had questions about items that may have seemed silly. It only seemed fair that someone help him out. Ralof may not be too happy, but I needed to learn how to use some weapons. I knew he didn't like me having to fight, but I knew it was necessary. And I'll be honest; I have always wanted to learn to fight with a sword.

~0~0~

I was back in my room at Hod & Gerdur's house. I took the satchel and belt for it off my waist, coiling and setting it on the top of the chest, at the foot of the bed. I sat down at the desk, looking for what I knew to be itch hazel, or winterbloom as it was called in both our worlds. This book wasn't in alphabetical order, so I looked for grouped pages of shrubs. After going through several I recognized, and was side-tracked by, I had finally found it. It was exactly the same, so I knew the properties had to be the same here too. Sadly it wasn't in bloom yet, so I would still need to visit an apothecary for dried leaves. That may mean I would need to visit Whiterun as everyone made a trip there.

I sighed and closed the book. This was one of the few times I missed all of the modern conveniences. First there was the whole foods markets and farmers' markets. Second was the online shopping. In fact, just having online articles to scour would cut my time in half. I never trusted myself with finding herbs on my own. And what about bugs? I knew that I would be boiling herbs as a tea, but there were health issues to consider. However, I knew I didn't need to worry about pesticides and harmful chemicals.

I signed as I ran my fingers over the book absent-mindedly. Besides the fact that I bothered myself with my mental ramblings of information (it literally floods in all at once), I was still concerned with surviving in this new world. I was surprised that being away from technology didn't bother me as much. It felt like a long vacation. What bothered me was not being able to see the few, but close, people in my life. While I was thankful for the small village of Riverwood, I missed being at my own haunts. I did spend a lot of time around nature, but I loved the simple convenience of visiting a coffee house, bookstore, or herb shop. I missed fashion from my time period, while mixing medieval traditions into a modern era. Instead, I would be quietly mixing my modern knowledge with medieval life.

I suppose that explained the overall mood I was feeling as I stared at the book without seeing it. The only course of action I could think of was building a life in the province of Skyrim. I had no man in my life. Truthfully, I didn't want to. I did have my family and friends, but I had an odd relationship with my father (ever since my mom died), and I probably wasn't as close to my own friends as I was Ralof. He was someone I was forced to depend on, while others were around to "get me out" instead of sit at home and brood. Geez, did it take me teleporting to a new world for me to re-evaluate my life? Is this Candid Camera meets Dr. Phil?

~0~0~

After I had finished my Moment of Contemplation, I had decided on getting a small snack before I went out to the mill to cut some wood. I had put on a miner's shirt and trousers that Lucan happened to have in stock weeks ago. Even though I wasn't mining, it looked more comfortable to work in than men's trousers. One thing I was happy about this world (or region) was that it seemed more true to Earth's fantasy/medieval world. Men and women shared much of the same roles (minus obvious things). I had never once seen any issues about male/female equality. For the most part, people did as they pleased. If someone had a problem with something, it was usually the Thalmore and the Empire verses the Stormcloak rebellion.

Speaking of which, my curiosity was growing. As I sat and ate some fruit with my mead (which I was getting very addicted to tasting) I decided I would begin more research on the current events, with Ralof's help. I figured that in a few weeks I may be ready to venture outside of Riverwood. I stood up and fiddled with my empty bottle of mead, then walked over to the barrel the stored their empty bottles. I was starting to have that itch to travel, which was a new feeling to me. Riverwood was nice, but I was very curious about Skyrim in general.

~0~


End file.
